


Comparisons

by The_Golden_Dice



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, F/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Mini fic set at Lallybroch sometime before the events that lead to Jamie’s time at Wentworth.





	1. Chapter 1

Claire opened her eyes when she felt the loss of Jamie’s weight beside her. He had moved their shared blanket aside, and she watched as his outline slowly disappeared from the mattress. She placed a hand on the warm place where he had been and breathed in the remainder of his scent.

She still felt slightly wobbly, as though her limbs needed to knit back together. At least there was plenty of time for that. Jamie would take a while to wash and shave, especially since she’d made no move to show that she was no longer napping. 

He had quickly become proficient at pleasuring her orally, but it still hit her like a bolt out of the blue when she came with him. He had a knack for making it different every time. Maybe it was that his Scottish tongue could do things other men couldn’t, or perhaps it was purely the fact that he enjoyed it. 

A horrible memory of Frank bubbled to the surface of Claire’s mind. Sex had been good with him, she couldn’t deny it, but she’d always had the feeling that he didn’t really like going down on her. There was no real evidence to back this up, it had happened whenever she’d asked. 

Maybe that was it, she’d had to ask. Whereas Jamie would quite happily spend all the time in the world kneeling at the bottom of the bed with her feet resting on his shoulders, her fingers tangled in his messy red hair and his mouth driving her wild. He particularly enjoyed using the act as a wake up call for her in the mornings, and she couldn’t remember a single time when she’d had to ask for it. 

Of all the things she loved about Jamie, this was surely one of the most inconsequential, but somehow it made her feel so wanted, so secure. Snuggling back into the blankets, Claire drifted off again, blissfully dozing to the sounds of Jamie getting ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie glanced in the ornate mirror as he cleaned his razor off, readying it to be used again tomorrow. The reflection showed him his wife, still in bed. She was dozing, a slight smile on her face. He wondered briefly if she was dreaming of him and his customary way of waking her up. 

He’d had nothing to compare it to when she’d first done it to him. Nothing but his own hand. It was drastically different, of course. Nothing in the whole world felt quite like watching his wife take him in her mouth, her eyes sparkling mischievously and curls falling loose around her face. 

She’d obviously had some practice, but that wasn’t worth exploring. Why waste time thinking of her with someone who wasn’t even born yet? He was still getting used to the idea anyway, so better to ignore it. 

Better to focus on her lips, her tongue, the way her slender, white hands looked when she was lying between his thighs, grasping him, working him into a frenzy. She knew exactly when he needed it fast, and when it was better to be slow. Her languid strokes met with kisses. 

No, nothing on earth felt quite like reaching his peak and riding the wave of it, all while being teased by Claire’s tongue. He would never get used to it, never get bored of watching her finish him off with a satisfied sigh. 

As good as it was, he couldn’t help feeling that the best part was when she climbed back up to nuzzle in beside him, smelling faintly of his own seed, letting him know she was truly his, and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to get in touch on tumblr - The Golden Dice](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegoldendice)


End file.
